Amour Famille Travail
by La vieille Tsunade
Summary: Voici l'histoire que j'ai écrite pour le Sasunaru day. J'espère que vous aimerez. Je ne metterais pas de résumé pour que vous ayez la surprise. Joyeux Sasunaru day
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Dans les couloirs d'une entreprise située dans la ville de Konoha, un homme de 19 ans, blond comme le soleil, aux yeux bleus comme l'océan, avec trois moustaches sur chaque joue, est en train d'attendre. Dans quelques minutes, la porte se trouvant en face de lui va s'ouvrir, et quand ce sera fait, son avenir professionnel va se jouer. Car, ça va être dans cette pièce qu'il va passer l'entretien d'embauche le plus important de sa vie.

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'environ 21 ans, brun les cheveux relevés en pique derrière la tête avec des yeux noirs comme une nuit sans étoile. Avec lui, se trouvait une fille qui venait de passer l'entretien

- SUIVANT, appela le brun

Le blond soupira un coup pour évacuer la pression et rentra dans la salle. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvaient plusieurs tables réunies en un grand demi cercle. Autour des tables se trouvaient deux femmes et deux hommes dont le brun. Toute à gauche se trouvait un homme aux cheveux noirs, il avait la moitié du visage bandée et un bras en écharpe. Tout à droite, se trouvait une femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts. Au centre, se trouvaient le brun et une femme blonde aux yeux marrons avec un losange bleu sur le front.

- Quel est votre nom ? demanda le brun - Naruto Uz…Namikaze répondit le blond

- Pourquoi voulez vous travailler pour Kyubi ? Demanda la blonde

- Car Kyubi est une très grande entreprise et qu'y travailler serait un grand honneur

- D'accord, dit le brun. Mais cela n'est que le côté professionnel. Donnez nous vos motivations personnelles

- Depuis tout petit je rêve de travailler ici. Vendre vos jouets serait pour moi la réalisation de ce rêve

- Et pensez vous avoir les compétences pour travailler ici ? Demanda l'homme bandé

- Ca peut paraître prétentieux mais oui

- Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

- J'ai déjà de l'expérience. Avant, je travaillais avec mon père dans son entreprise au Pays du Feu. C'est là bas que j'ai grandit. Et aussi, je suis déterminé. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour réussir

- Très bien Naruto se sera tout. Revenez demain pour les résultats, dit le brun

Le blond sortit. Dans le couloir, il fut abordé par un homme aux cheveux noir comme si il avait mit trop de gel, les yeux noirs et de gros sourcils

- Alors, est ce qu'ils sont durs ? demanda ce dernier

- Non ça va. Ils sont sympas. Mais c'est assez éprouvant. Au revoir

Plus tard, chez lui, Naruto est avec sa mère, une femme rousse aux yeux verts. Tous les deux mettent la table

- Alors cette entretien ? demanda la rousse

- Ca c'est bien passé. J'aurais les résultats demain

- Je suis sûr que tu seras prit

- Je l'espère…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, dans les couloirs de Kyubi, le brun prit la parole

- Bien, bonjour à tous. Nous allons maintenant vous annoncez les résultats. Mais avant cela, je tenais à vous prévenir que nous avons hésité entre trois candidats qui seront donc en compétition pour avoir le poste. Le premier candidat que j'appellerais sera sous la tutelle de Danzo, le deuxième candidat sera avec moi, Sasuke, et le troisième candidat sera sous la tutelle de Sakura. La première candidate est Karin. Le deuxième candidat est Lee. Le troisième candidat est Naruto. Bravo à vous trois et désolé pour les autres et bonne chance pour la suite. Je demande maintenant à nos trois élus de venir dans la salle de réunion

Tous les trois suivirent Sasuke. Une fois tous dans la salle, Tsunade prit la parole

- Bien. Déjà je tenais à vous féliciter pour être arriver jusqu'ici. Malheureusement, un seul d'entre vous sera choisi pour ce poste. Pour vous départager, nous avons décidé d'organiser deux épreuves. Une première personne devra partir au bout de la première épreuve, puis les deux autres s'affronterons dans une ultime épreuve à la fin de laquelle nous serons qui sera le ou la plus compétente pour travailler pour nous. La première épreuve consistera à faire une pub pour notre entreprise. Ensuite nous la montrerons à des enfants qui décideront laquelle donne le plus envie d'acheter nos jouets. La deuxième épreuve ne sera donnée qu'ensuite aux deux candidats restants. Si nous vous avons mis sous la tutelle des membres du jury c'est parce qu'ils vous aiderons personnellement à avancer, à avoir des idées… Moi j'ai décidé de ne prendre personne sous mon aile car en plus d'être membre du jury, je suis également la directrice de cette entreprise. Voilà vous savez tous. Vous avez une semaine pour créer cette pub. Alors bonne chance à tous et à la semaine prochaine.

Les candidats et leurs tuteurs étaient en train de partir lorsque :

- Attendez je voudrais rajouter quelque chose, dit Sasuke. Je voulais juste rajouter que pour vous féliciter, une fête est organisée ici ce soir ci même. Merci.

Dans le couloir alors que les candidats parlaient avec leurs tuteurs, Naruto reçu un coup de fil :

- Allo ?

- Naruto ? C'est maman

La femme semblait paniquée

- Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda le blond qui commençait lui aussi à paniquer

- Il y a un problème à la maison. Il faut que tu rentres tout de suite

- Explique moi calmement

- L'huissier est à la maison. Il veut tout nous prendre…

- Bon, surtout tu restes calme. J'arrive.

Naruto s'excusa et prit congé en promettant qu'il serait à la fête le soir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Devant l'appartement de Naruto les voisins s'étaient réunis pour soutenir sa mère qui était en pleure devant la porte. Le blond comprit que l'huissier était encore là. Il rentra dans l'appartement et le vit. L'homme avait les cheveux roux, les yeux bleu-vert encadrés de noir et un symbole rouge sur le coin gauche du front. Il était en train de noter l'estimation de l'horloge située à cotée de la porte. Naruto s'avança vers l'huissier, bien déterminé à le faire partir au plus vite

- Monsieur s'il vous plait écoutez. Je sais que nous avons du retard dans nos paiements et qu'aujourd'hui est la dernière date pour payer. Mais j'ai trouvé un travail et je pourrai bientôt vous donner l'argent. Il faut juste me laisser un peu de temps.

Le roux ne semblait prêter aucune attention à ce que cet enquiquineur était en train de lui dire.

- S'il vous plait monsieur écoutez moi.

S'en fut trop pour l'homme qui décida de dire ses quatre vérités à cet avorton. Mais, lorsqu'il vit se magnifique regard bleu azur suppliant le fixé avec tristesse, il se calma et son cœur loupa un bond. Il regarda tendrement Naruto et lui dit :

- Très bien. Je vous laisse un mois. Mais passer ce délai je n'aurait aucune pitié.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur.

Sur ce, l'huissier partit laissant place à Kushina qui s'était calmée en voyant que son fils avait réussi à le faire partir.

- Merci beaucoup mon fils

- Je t'en pris.

A ce moment là, le frère de Naruto, Deidara, apparu. Ce dernier est blond aux cheveux longs, attachés derrière la tête, et a les yeux bleus, mais pas le même bleu que Naruto.

- J'ai appris pour l'huissier et je suis venu dès que j'ai pu partir de l'école. Alors il est où?

- Ton frère a réussi à reculer la date, lui expliqua Kushina

- Bien joué frangin

- Merci

Mais d'un coup, Deidara s'énerva

- Et pourquoi tout ça hein ? Eh bien je vais vous le dire: c'est à cause de papa !

- Ne parle pas de ton père! S'énerva à son tour Kushina

- POURQUOI ?! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est vrai! Il est partit sans rien nous laisser et n'a plus donné signe de vie ! La seule preuve qu'on a qu'il l'est encore est cette lettre qu'il t'a envoyé pour dire qu'il demandait le divorce! Il est partit en nous endettant maman!

- JE LE SAIS DEIDARA ! ALORS ARRETE JE T'EN PRIS !

- Très bien. Il faut que je retourne à l'école de toute manière.

Sur ce, il partit en claquant la porte. Kushina se retourna, lança un faible sourire à Naruto et partit plus loin, laissant le blond tout seul. Ce dernier soupira

- Bon. Ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je me prépare pour la fête moi.

Alors qu'il se changeait, le blond se mis à penser à Sasuke et aux magnifiques et pénétrants yeux noirs de ce dernier

- Naruto ça va ? Lui demanda sa mère le faisant revenir à la réalité

- Oui. Je me prépare pour une fête qui a lieu à Kyubi.

- Au faite ça s'est bien passé ?

- Oui. J'ai été retenu avec deux autres personnes. Et la fête de ce soir est pour nous féliciter.

- Je suis fière de toi mon chéri.

- Merci maman.

- Bon je te laisse te préparer.

Quelques instants plus tard dans le hall :

- Tu es magnifique.

- Merci.

- Amuse toi bien et ne rentre pas trop tard surtout.

- Promis. Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de sérieux et de responsable.

- Merci maman. A plus tard.

Sur ce, il partit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Plus tard à la fête, Naruto retrouva Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Danzo, Karin et Tsunade. Il était en train de parler avec Sakura quand tout à coup ils furent rejoints par Sasuke.

- Dit Sakura est ce que je peux t'empreinter Naruto un moment ?

- Bien sûr

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent

- Au fait je…je tenais encore à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, dit le blond

- J'espère que ce n'était pas trop grave

- Non. Mais merci

- Alors Naruto parle moi un peu de toi

- Tu sais, ma vie n'a rien de passionnant

- Alors pourquoi tu me fascines autant ?

- Je te fascine ?

- Plus que tu ne le crois

Naruto rougie à cette remarque. Karin, voyant la complicité naissante entre les deux garçons, vint vers eux. Dans sa main elle tenait un verre de limonade. Elle s'approcha de Naruto et fit semblant de trébucher et renversa sa boisson sur la chemise blanche et la veste noire du blond

- Oh mince. Je suis vraiment désolé c'est ma faute, dit-elle d'un air faussement désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais aller me nettoyer, dit le blond

- Laisse-moi t'aider, dit la rousse avec l'air vraiment désolé

Ils s'éloignèrent des autres. Quand ils furent seuls, Karin attrapa Naruto par le poignet, le dévisagea et lui dit menaçante :

- Ecoute moi blondinet si quelqu'un doit avoir ce poste c'est moi !

- Quoi ? demanda Naruto étonné

- J'ai fait de longues études et j'ai travaillé dur toute ma vie pour avoir ce poste. Alors ne crois pas que c'est en débarquant tout sourire et tout gentil que tu l'obtiendras. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui. Mais laisse moi te dire une chose. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir envie de ce poste. Et tu n'es pas la seule non plus à avoir les compétences pour l'avoir. Alors ARRETE de croire que tes menaces me font peur parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

Sur ce, Naruto se libéra et partit. Karin alla voir Danzo.

- Alors? Demanda ce dernier

- Il est plus coriace que ce que je pensait et entre mes deux adversaires c'est bien lui qui me fait le plus peur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Karin. Il ne sera plus une menace longtemps.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Tu verras. Je te demande seulement de me faire confiance et un peu de temps.

Sakura, qui avait vu la scène entre Naruto et Karin décida de rejoindre le blond.

- NARUTO ATTEND MOI

Ce dernier se retourna, surpris de voir la rose à sa poursuite

- Qu'il y a-t-il Sakura?

- J'ai vu se qui s'est passé avec Karin et je suis venu voir comment tu allais

- Ca peu aller

- Je pensais à quelque chose. Maintenant qu'on a échappé à la fête, on pourrait commencer à travailler sur la pub, comme tu n'as qu'une semaine…

- D'accord. Laisse moi juste le temps de rentrer chez-moi me changer et on se retrouve chez Ichiraku?

- Pas de problème. Au fait, tu habites où ?

- Dans une grande maison pas très loin d'ici, mentit il

Puis il partit en courant devant l'air ahurie de Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Cela faisait 20 minutes que Naruto et Sakura étaient au restaurant. Sakura n'arrêtait pas de donner des idées de pub à Naruto, mais ce dernier n'écoutait pas. La rose le remarqua et décida d'attirer son attention.

- Ca ne va pas Naruto ?

- …

- Naruto, dit-elle en lui empoignant le bras

- Hein quoi ?

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si si ça va, répondit-il d'un air pas très convainquant

- Allons, je vois bien que quelque chose te perturbe. Allez dit moi ce que c'est.

Naruto regarda Sakura dans les yeux et, quand il vit tant de tendresse, son cœur se serra de remord et des larmes coulèrent faiblement sur son visage

- Naruto, que se passe t-il ? C'est ta dispute avec Karin ?

- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que…je m'en veux, répondit il en s'essuyant les yeux

- De quoi ?

Il hésita puis lui demanda :

- Tu ne diras rien à personne ? Et tu ne m'interrompras pas ?

- C'est promis

Voyant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, Naruto se lança :

- Voilà, depuis le début je n'ai fait que vous mentir à toi et aux autres

Sakura, qui avait promit de le laisser finir restât silencieuse et attendit tranquillement la suite

- Mon nom n'est pas Namikaze mais Uzumaki. Je ne vis pas dans la grande et belle maison dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Je vis dans un appartement qui menace d'être prit par l'huissier. Mon père n'a pas d'entreprise et je n'ai jamais travaillé avec lui. Je n'ai aucune expérience professionnelle. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous mentir et je m'en veut horriblement, mais je tenait vraiment à cette place et comparé aux autres je n'avais aucune chance. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner.

Puis voyant que Sakura ne disait rien, il rajouta :

- C'est bon j'ai fini

- Tu mériterais que je dénonce

- Je sais et ça serait normal

- Mais je ne le ferait pas

Naruto ouvrit grand ses yeux et fixa Sakura, ahuri de se qu'il venait d'entendre

- Quoi ? demanda t-il étonné. Mais pourquoi ? - Pour quatre raisons : je te l'ai promis, tu m'as dit la vérité, je sais que tes intentions étaient bonnes, et parce que je suis ton amie, et les amis se soutiennent mutuellement

- Merci Sakura. Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Cette discussion étant close, tout deux se remirent à parler de leur pub qui risquai bien de faire sensation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

La semaine s'écoula paisiblement sans autres incidents. Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. On va enfin savoir qui sont les deux finalistes. Voici les dix petits membres du jury et leur parents. Tsunade prit la parole :

- Bienvenu à tous à Kyubi. Aujourd'hui nous allons vous montrer plusieurs petites vidéos et à la fin nous vous ferons faire un vote et la vidéo la moins aimée sera effacée. Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ?

- Oui, répondirent dix petites voix en cœur

- Alors c'est partit

La première pub apparut à l'écran. C'était celle de Karin. A la fin, les enfants applaudirent jusqu'à ce que la deuxième pub, celle de Lee, commence. Une fois finit, se fut silence radio dans le public. Pour finir, apparu la vidéo de Naruto qui eu le même succès que celle de Karin. Une fois finit, Tsunade reprit la parole

- Alors ça vous à plus les enfants ?

- Oui

- Très bien. Nous allons donc passer aux votes. Qui a préféré la vidéo de Karin, c'est-à-dire la numéro 1 ?

5 petites mains se levèrent

- Très bien. Qui a préféré la vidéo de Lee, c'est-à-dire la numéro 2 ?

1 main se leva.

- Désolé Gaï, dit la blonde, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de voter

Dans le public, un homme déguisé en enfant prit la parole

- Mince. Je me suis fait démasquer. Désolé Lee

- Pas grave

- Reprenons, dit Tsunade. Qui a préféré la vidéo de Naruto, c'est-à-dire la numéro 3 ?

5 mains se levèrent.

- Bien, merci les enfants. Vous pouvez partir. Mais avant n'oubliez pas de passer voir Sasuke qui va vous donner une peluche renard à chacun.

- Attendez, j'ai une question.

Cette remarque était d'une des mères d'un des enfants.

- Allez-y madame, dit Tsunade

- Voilà, je voulais savoir comment on faisait si on voulait voir les jouets que vous avez en stock sans pour autant se déplacer car on habite assez loin.

Cette question, destinée surtout à nos deux finalistes, les prit au dépourvu. Karin restât sans voix ne sachant que répondre. Naruto, qui comprit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose, improvisa et répondit :

- Ne vous inquiétée pas madame. Un catalogue contenant tous les articles de notre boutique sera mis à disposition, et distribué chez chaque personne.

- Très bien. Merci jeune homme.

Puis les parents allèrent avec les enfants chercher les peluches, puis ils s'en allèrent suivi de Lee.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Plus tard dans la salle de réunion, Tsunade reprit la parole :

- Bravo à tous, vous vous en êtes bien sortie. Je tenais à remercier Naruto de son improvisation. Les deux finalistes, qui sont donc Naruto et Karin vont maintenant avoir la dernière épreuve qui va les départager. L'épreuve est la suivante : Vous allez devoir faire signer un contrat de Kyubi à quelqu'un d'étranger. Vous devrez pour cela lui décrire l'entreprise… Vous avez une semaine et vos tuteurs n'auront pas le droit de vous aider. Ca vous permettra de nous montrer votre professionnalisme et vos connaissances. Bonne chance à vous et à la semaine prochaine.

Tuteurs et élèves se rendirent dans le couloir. Une fois là-bas, Danzo et Karin s'isolèrent de leur côté laissant ainsi Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke ensembles. C'est à ce moment là que Naruto reçu un coup de fil :

- Allo ?

- Naruto Uzumaki ?

- Oui

- Ici l'hôpital de Konoha. Nous vous appelons pour vous prévenir que votre père Minato vient de nous être emmené.

- Vous êtes sur que c'est lui ? demanda Naruto inquiet

- Il est blond comme le soleil aux cheveux hirsutes et aux yeux bleu.

- Oui. C'est lui. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous en dire plus. Il faudrait que vous veniez au plus vite.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Naruto raccrocha sous les regards interrogateurs de Sakura et de Sasuke.

- Mon père est à l'hôpital. Il faut que j'aille le voir tout de suite.

- Je t'accompagne, dit Sakura.

- Je vous emmène, rajouta Sasuke.

Naruto n'eu pas le temps de protester car déjà ses deux amis étaient partis. Il couru les rejoindre à la voiture du brun et eu a peine le temps de s'installer que déjà ce dernier démarrait en trombe


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

A l'hôpital, Naruto demanda la chambre de son père.

- Chambre 231, lui dit une infirmière

- Merci.

Arriver devant la chambre, Naruto vit un homme qui devait être le médecin qui l'avait appelé.

- Alors docteur, que s'est-il passé ?

- Votre père a fait une crise cardiaque.

- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda le blond de plus en plus inquiet

- Oui. Son état s'est stabilisé. Il pourra sortir dès demain

- Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

- Bien sûr. Votre mère et votre frère sont déjà là.

Sur ce, le docteur les laissa. Sasuke, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, prit la parole :

- Naruto, est-ce que je peux venir ?

- Bien sûr. Sakura tu viens aussi ?

- Oui.

Tout trois rentrèrent dans la chambre

- Bonjour papa. Comment va-tu ? Demanda le blond en s'approchant de son père

- Ca va. Merci.

- Je voudrais te présenter des amis. Voici Sakura et Sasuke. Ils travaillent à Kyubi.

Quand il entendit le nom de l'entreprise et du brun, Minato perdit le sourire qu'il avait et commença à s'énerver

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là ?

- Il a apprit pour ton hospitalisation et il a décidé de venir voir comment tu allais.

- Je ne veux qu'il reste là.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Voyant que ça allait mal tourner, Sakura prit Sasuke par le bras et l'emmena dehors.

- Je crois que tu as des choses à nous expliquer papa.

Minato regarda ses fils puis sa femme, soupira et dit :

- Très bien. Je vais tout vous expliquer : mon histoire commence quand je décida de monter ma propre entreprise de jouets. Pour qu'elle tourne bien, j'avais décidé de passer un contrat avec Kyubi. Je voulais tellement que ça fonctionne que je n'ai lu qu'en gros le contrat. Mon entreprise s'est mise à mal tourner, alors j'ai demandé de l'aide à Kyubi. Mais ils m'ont répondu que ça n'était pas leur problème et m'ont laissé comme ça. Mon entreprise a fait faillite quelque temps plus tard nous endettant tout les quatre jusqu'au cou. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé le divorce. Je pensais récupérer mes dettes et vous laissez en dehors de tout ça. Si j'avais sût. Jamais je n'aurais signé ce foutu contrat.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé plus tôt ? Lui demanda sa femme

- L'entreprise était une surprise que je voulais vous faire. Et quand elle a coulée, j'ai préféré ne rien dire et partir de peur de votre réaction.

- Je suis quand même contente d'un truc, lui dit Kushina. Je suis contente que le divorce ne soit pas encore été prononcé. Comme ça, tu peux revenir vivre à la maison avec nous.

A ces mots, toute la famille se fit un câlin groupé en riant et en pleurant de joie à la fois. Au bout d'un moment, Minato dit à Naruto :

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu travailles pour eux non ?

- Non pas encore. Et je te préviens, je n'ais pas l'intention d'abandonner maintenant. Je suis trop près du but.

Voyant que son fils était sérieux et déterminé, Minato réfléchi et lui dit :

- Très bien. Je te laisse continuer mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Soit prudent.

- Je te le promets.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Quand Naruto sortit de la chambre, ses deux amis l'accostère.

- Alors ? Lui demandèrent-ils en choeur

- Alors ça peu aller.

- Pour fêter son rétablissement et pour avoir plus d'informations, je vous invite tout les deux au restaurant, proposa Sasuke

Sakura, en voyant le regard intense avec lequel le brun regardait Naruto, senti qu'elle allait être de trop et improvisa

- Non désolé, vous irez sans moi.

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent-ils étonnés

- Ma tante, que je voit rarement, habite par ici. Alors, c'est l'occasion ou jamais d'aller la voir. Aller, je vous laisse. Amusez-vous bien.

Sur cette explication, elle partit les laissant seuls tout les deux.

Plus tard, au restaurant :

- Alors, tu m'expliques ?

- T'expliquer quoi ? Demanda Naruto innocemment

- Ce qui a prit à ton père tout à l'heure. Sans vouloir être méchant.

- Mon père, il y a quelques temps, a passé un contrat avec Kyubi, et il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu.

Sasuke réfléchi un moment puis dit :

- C'est bizarre, nous n'avons jamais eu personne du nom de Namikaze en collaboration avec nous.

Naruto rougi et ne dit rien. Sasuke, voyant la gène de son ami, devint méfiant et lui dit

- Naruto, que me caches-tu ?

Ce dernier rougi encore plus fort et allait répondre, mais à ce moment-là, un homme brun aux cheveux longs, les yeux blanc gris sans pupille, rentra dans le restaurant, attrapa Naruto par le bras et l'emmena dehors de force. Une fois dehors, il regarda le blond droit dans les yeux avec une colère presque meurtrière et le secoua de toutes ses forces.

- COMMENT OSES TU ME TROMPER ?

- Je ne savais pas que l'on était ensemble Neji, dit Naruto d'une voix calme.

Neji voulu le frapper mais s'abstint. Il regarda le blond et lui dit :

- AH OUI ! ET TU AS OUBLIER LA SEMAINE QUE NOUS AVONS PASSEE ENSEMBLE ? Nous nous disions des mots doux, gentils, nous avons fait des projets.

- Oui, mais à la fin de cette semaine je t'ai dit que s'était fini entre nous. Que tu n'avais été pour moi qu'un amour de passage. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de toi

Neji mit un coup de poing à Naruto avec une telle force que ce dernier se retrouva étalé par terre de tout son long.

- REFLECHI BIEN NARUTO AVANT DE ROMPRE AVEC MOI ET SACHE QUE MALGRE TOUT TU ES A MOI ET A PERSONNE D'AUTRE !

Neji allait partir, mais a peine s'était il retourner qu'un violent coup de poing le fit rejoindre Naruto à terre. Sasuke avait vu toute la scène depuis l'intérieur du restaurant et avait décidé d'aller aider l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Naruto, ça va ? demanda t-il en l'aidant à se relever

- Oui. Ne t'inquiete pas.

Sasuke le prit dans ses bras, se tourna vers Neji et dit :

- ECOUTE MOI BIEN ABRUTI, NARUTO EST A MOI ! Il TE L'A DIT, IL N'EN A PLUS RIEN A FAIRE DE TOI ! ALORS NE T'AVISE PAS DE LE TOUCHER OU MEME D'ESSAYER DE TE METTRE ENTRE NOUS !

Neji se releva péniblement et lança un regard noir à Sasuke

- Et si jamais j'essaie ?

- Tu te rendras compte que ce coup de poing n'est rien comparé à ce que je peux te faire !

Neji vit qu'il était sérieux, poussa un grognement et partit. Même après que Neji fut partit, Sasuke ne lâcha pas Naruto. Ce dernier essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de son sauveur, mais voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il dit :

- Sasuke, tu peut me lâcher, il est partit

- Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter. Cela fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment.

Naruto s'abandonna à son étreinte, se rendant compte que lui aussi attendait ça depuis trop longtemps, et lui demanda :

- Alors ce que tu as dit à Neji était vrai ?

- Non je suis un menteur, ironisa t-il

Naruto resserra son étreinte et d'une petite voix :

- Sasuke je veux que tu saches que moi aussi je t'aime et que c'est pour ça que je veux t'avouer quelque chose.

Le brun desserra Naruto et lui lança un regard étonné

- C'est en rapport avec la conversation que nous avions dans le restaurant quand tu m'as demandé ce que je cachais

- Rentrons au chaud et tu me raconteras tout.

Une fois bien installés l'un contre l'autre dans le restaurant :

- Alors tu me racontes ?

Naruto n'eu pas à hésiter car il était sûr de l'amour du brun. Il lui raconta donc la même histoire qu'à Sakura, hormis le passage de la maison.

- Je présume que Sakura est au courant ?

- Oui.

Naruto lui expliqua le passage de chez Ichiraku.

- Tu t'en veux tellement ?

- Il y a de quoi, non ?

- Un petit peu en effet. Mais ça ne résout pas mon problème.

- Lequel ?

- Je n'ai aucune raison pour garder le secret.

- Si. On s'aime et si tu me dénonces tu me perdras pour toujours.

- C'est un compromit ?

- Non. Un chantage affectif, souria t-il malicieusement

Sasuke leva le menton du blond et l'embrassa longuement et passionnément. Baisé qui fut vite rendu. Alors qu'ils profitaient tout deux de cet instant de bonheur longtemps attendu, ils ne virent pas Karin les prendre en photo.

- Maintenant Naruto, tu ne seras plus un danger pour moi.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Le lendemain, Karin emmena la photo à Danzo.

- Ca y est. J'ai la preuve qu'il nous fallait pour faire tomber Naruto.

Danzo prit la photo, la regarda, puis la rangea dans son tiroir.

- C'est parfait. Ne t'en fait pas, je l'utiliserai le moment opportun.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? S'impatienta Karin.

- Je te l'ai dit. Fait moi confiance et laisse moi du temps

- En attendant, je te rappel que Naruto à toutes ses chances de gagner la finale.

- Oui. Surtout si tu restes là au lieu d'aller bosser.

- C'est bon j'y vais.

Puis elle partit.

- A nous deux Sasuke Uchiwa, dit Danzo machiavélique

Du côté de Sasuke et de Naruto, le brun en présence du blond, avait appelé tout le monde pour dire que la veille de l'épreuve était le jour de son anniversaire et qu'ils étaient tous invités.

- Moi aussi je suis invité ? demanda Naruto malicieusement

- Surtout toi, lui répondit Sasuke avant de l'embrasser

La semaine passa vite et déjà se fut l'anniversaire de Sasuke qui se déroula sur la plage au bord de la mer. Là, il présenta ses parents, Mikoto et Fugaku, aux membres de Kyubi et vice-versa. Mikoto, la mère, est brune aux yeux bleu nuit, Fugaku, lui, a les cheveux grisonnants et les yeux noirs.

Une fois les présentations faîtes, Sasuke prit Naruto par la main et l'emmena un peu plus loin afin de passer un moment seul avec lui.

- Tu es très beau dans ce kimono

- Toi aussi tu es plutôt pas mal.

Naruto portait un kimono blanc à l'extérieur et rouge à l'intérieur, tenue par une ceinture rouge. Il avait à son poignet une clochette tenue par une ficelle rouge. Sasuke, lui, portait un kimono bleu foncé tenue pas une ceinture blanche avec un éventail dessiné dans le dos. Les deux garçons furent sur le poing de s'embrasser quand la mère du brun l'appela :

- SASUKE, VIENT SOUFFLER TES BOUGIES QU'ON PUISSE MANGER LE GATEAU !

- J'ARRIVE!

Puis s'adressant a Naruto :

- Désolé mais le devoir m'appel.

Ils se rendirent tout deux au gâteau. Le brun souffla ses bougies et la fête commença à s'animer. Sasuke et Naruto s'éloignèrent de nouveaux. Sakura surveillait Danzo et Karin, Tsunade parlait avec les parents du brun.

La soirée passa, Danzo et Karin décidèrent de partir.

- Vous n'allez nous quitter déjà, dit Sasuke. La fête n'est pas prête de se terminer vous savez.

- Nous le savons Sasuke, mais j'aimerais bien terminer mon travail de l'épreuve de demain, dit la rousse

- Bon très bien. Dans ce cas je vous dis à demain.

Danzo et Karin montèrent en voiture, mais ils n'avaient pas fait 100 mètres, qu'ils durent arrêter la voiture. En effet, ils venaient d'être prit en hold-up. Quand ceux de la fête arrivèrent sur place après avoir entendu du bruit, les bandits avaient déjà filés. Danzo et Karin furent soignés et ramenés chez eux, et la fête fut terminée.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Le lendemain, dans les couloirs de Kyubi, Tsunade, Sasuke et Sakura, sont réunis.

- Qu'allons-nous faire Tsunade ? Questionna Sakura

- Retarder l'épreuve d'une semaine.

C'est à ce moment-là que Naruto arriva.

- Ah Naruto. Justement, nous allions te prévenir. Vu ce qui c'est passé, nous avons décidé de retarder l'épreuve d'une semaine.

- Très bien. Pas de soucies.

Tout le monde allait partir quand Karin et Danzo firent leur apparition.

- Tsunade, je suis prête à passer aujourd'hui.

- En es-tu sur Karin ? Sinon nous pouvons décaler la date.

- Oui je suis sur.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous pouvons commencer.

Tout les six se rendirent dans la salle de réunion. Danzo fut choisie pour jouer le rôle de l'étranger qui doit signer le contrat. Karin commença et réussi son coup sans difficultés. Puis, se fut le tour de Naruto. Danzo décida de compliquer un peu les choses :

- Oui, vos arguments sont très convaincants, mais je ne suis pas convaincu. Vous voyez, j'ai une femme et des enfants et je veux le meilleur pour eux. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Alors je signe.

Naruto se souvint alors de son père et stoppa Danzo avant qu'il ne signe.

- Non monsieur attendez.

- Quoi donc ?

- Se contrat a trop de sous-entendus. Heureusement pour vous, j'ai ce nouveau contrat à vous proposer. Vous verrez, il ne pourra être que bénéfique pour vous. C'est moi qui l'ai rédigé.

Tout le monde fut surprit de cette tournure d'événement. Tsunade interrompit le silence :

- Karin, sort s'il te plait. Les autres venez dans mon bureau, y comprit toi Naruto.

Dans le bureau de Tsunade :

- Naruto, peux-tu nous expliquer ce que ça veut dire ?

Le blond réfléchi, regarda Sasuke, soupira, et :

- Très bien. Voici toute l'histoire

Il leur raconta l'histoire que Sasuke et Sakura connaissait déjà, en rajoutant l'histoire du contrat avec son père.

- Merci Naruto. Maintenant laisse nous s'il te plaît.

Le blond sortit mais décida d'écouter derrière la porte.

- Qu'allons nous faire Tsunade ? demanda Sakura.

La directrice réfléchie puis dit :

- Il y a quelques années nous avons fait du tort à son père. Il serait donc juste de laisser une chance à son fils de se rattraper. Surtout qu'il a énormément de potentiel.

Le blond se détendie, mais sa joie fut de courte durée. En effet, Danzo venait de prendre la parole

- Avant que vous n'accordiez trop vite une chance à Naruto, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer qui pourrait vous intéresser.

Il sortit la photo et la montra à Tsunade qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Puis elle regarda Sasuke et lui dit en colère :

- PEUX-TU M'EXPLIQUER CE QUE CELA VEUT DIRE ?!

Le brun prit la photo, la regarda à son tour et dit :

- Ecoute Tsunade, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien entre Naruto et moi.

A ces mots, le blond sentit les larmes lui montées aux yeux.

" C'est pas possible. Sasuke n'a pas dit ça"

- Mais enfin Sasuke, reprit Tsunade, cette photo prouve le contraire.

- Je sais ce que montre la photo est je peux vous l'expliquer.

- On ne demande que ça

- Voilà : Naruto venait d'avoir une dispute avec son petit ami. Alors j'ai voulu le consoler mais je me suis laisser emporter et j'ai dérapé.

S'en fut trop pour Naruto qui partit chez lui en pleure.

- TU NE PEUX PAS LE CROIRE TSUNADE ! S'emporta Danzo.

- C'est vrai que cette histoire est louche. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : Danzo, toi et Karin dans les jours à venir, vous vous reposerez. Sasuke, toi je te conseil de te faire oublier. Et moi pendant ce temps, je mènerais ma petite enquête. Je vous contacterai dès que j'ai dû nouveau


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

De son côté, Naruto errai dans les rues comme une âme en peine. Il allait rentrer chez lui quand il vit Neji devant lui. Ce dernier, quand il vit Naruto, s'approcha de lui.

- Eh bien chéri que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Je ne suis pas ton chéri et ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- C'est le beau brun c'est ça ?

- Laisse moi tranquille Neji

- Eh je ne cherche qu'à t'aider moi

- J'ai un peu de mal à te croire

- Invite moi chez toi et tu verras

Naruto hésita, soupira et dit

- D'accord mais si tu tentes quoi que se soit gare a toi

- Promis.

Tout les deux partirent.

Une fois chez Naruto :

- Vient, on va parler dans ma chambre pour ne pas déranger ma mère.

Dans la chambre :

- Dit donc, ça n'a pas changé ici, dit Neji alors que Naruto se nettoyait le visage dans la salle de bain.

Avant que ce dernier ne ressorte, Neji ouvrit discrètement le placard, glissa quelque chose dedans et le referma à moitié. Heureusement pour lui, le blond n'eu rien le temps de voir.

- Ecoute Naruto. Je t'ai promit que je ne tenterai rien contre toi. Mais si je reste plus longtemps ici, je sens que je vais flancher. Alors je préfère te laisser. A plus.

Naruto regarda Neji partir. Il ressentait à la fois de l'étonnement et du soulagement.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Sasuke, ignorant que Naruto avait écouté derrière la porte, décida d'aller le voir. Le blond était toujours dans sa chambre, encore surprit du comportement de Neji, quand il entendit sonner à la porte et sa mère qui allait ouvrir.

- Ah Sasuke. Rentrez vite. Naruto sera sûrement content de vous voir. Il est dans sa chambre.

"Oh non, pas lui" se dit ce dernier

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que le brun était déjà en train de frapper à la porte.

- Naruto c'est moi. Ouvre s'il te plaît. - Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda le blond qui ressentait de la peur, de la colère et de la tristesse

Sasuke, étonné par la question, lui demanda :

- Qu'y a-t-il Naruto ?

Aucune réponse

- Naruto ?

Toujours rien. La mère du blond arriva

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Naruto refuse de m'ouvrir

Kushina frappa à la porte

- Naruto, c'est maman. Ouvre s'il te plaît

Rien.

- Naruto si tu n'ouvres pas tout de suite, j'appel ton père pour qu'il défonce ta porte et tu seras privé de ramens !

La porte s'entrouvrit comme par magie.

- Naruto ça va ? Demanda sa mère

Sasuke et elle rentrèrent dans la chambre et virent le blond couché sur son lit, le visage mouillé de larmes.

- Naruto que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le brun

- Maman laisse moi seul avec Sasuke s'il te plaît

Kushina sortit. Sasuke alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon cœur ? Demanda t-il en prenant la joue de Naruto dans sa main

- Il n'y a pas de "mon coeur " qui tienne, dit celui-ci en s'asseyant à son tour

- Que se passe t-il Naruto ? Demanda Sasuke calmement

- Il y a que je t'ai entendu quand tu as dit à Tsunade et aux autres que tu ne m'aimais pas. Qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous.

Sasuke, d'abord surprit, se mit à sourire tendrement et dit :

- Et tu m'as cru ?

Naruto leva vers lui un regard étonné et son visage fut prit dans les mains du brun

- Naruto je t'aime. Et si j'ai dit c'est choses s'était pour que tu ne te fasse pas éliminer de la compétition et pour que je ne me fasse pas renvoyé.

- Qui me dit que tu n'es pas en train de mentir ?

- Ton cœur je pense.

Le blond se mit à rougir quand il se rendit compte que Sasuke avait deviné.

- Naruto, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir mais j'espère que tu comprends que j'avais mes raisons.

Sur ce il posa un baisé sur le front de Naruto et se leva pour partir. Quand il passa devant le placard du blond, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de lumineux. Il ouvrit le placard et en sortit un collier. Les deux garçons furent surprit de la découverte. En effet, ce collier appartenait à Karin et il lui avait été volé le soir de l'anniversaire.

- Naruto, tu peux m'expliquer ? Se méfias Sasuke

- Non. Je suis aussi surprit que toi.

- ARRETE DE MENTIR !

- QUOI ? TU M'ACCUSES ? JE TE RAPPEL QU'ON ETAIT ENSEMBLE AU MOMENT DU HOLD-UP !

- PEUT-ÊTRE, CA N'EXPLIQUE PAS CE QU'IL FAIT LA !

- JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! COMMENT JE DOIS TE LE DIRE ?!

- Eh bien je sais ! Tu as organisé le vol avec les voleurs puis tu es venu à la fête comme si ne rien n'était. Puis tu as les a revu et tu as prit le collier.

- Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

- Karin étant hors d'état de nuire, tu étais sûr d'obtenir le poste. Toi qui disais être prêt à faire n'importes quoi pour l'avoir !

Sans fut trop pour Naruto :

- C'EST VRAIMENT CE QUE TU CROIS SASUKE ? ALORS DANS CE CAS JE NE TE RETIENS PAS PLUS LONGTEMPS. ET TU N'AS PAS INTERE À REVENIR CAR JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR !

- Très bien. Je n'ai rien à faire avec un menteur et un voleur !

Sur ce il partit. Naruto prit son portable, hésita puis :

- Allo ?

- Sakura ? C'est moi. Vient s'il te plaît j'ai vraiment besoin de toi

- J'arrive.

Peu de temps après, Naruto entendit frapper.

- Laissez c'est pour moi.

Il alla ouvrir, puis emmena Sakura dans sa chambre.

- Que se passe t-il Naruto ?

- C'est la pire journée de ma vie.

- Tu m'expliques

Il lui raconta tout. Depuis l'écoute au bureau de Tsunade, jusqu'au départ du brun

- Sasuke a vraiment été dur, commenta celle-là. Mais je le comprends un peu.

- QUOI ? TOI AUSSI TU T'Y METS ? EH BIEN BRAVO L'AMITIE !

- Avant de t'énerver, laisse moi finir. Sache que je suis d'accord avec toi sur le faîte que Sasuke n'aurait pas dû être aussi dur. Mais d'un autre côté, il faut reconnaître que ça crée le doute. Tu nous as menti depuis le début après tout.

- Toi aussi tu vas dire que je suis complice ?

- Non. Mais j'ai une petite idée sur l'identité d'un des voleurs.

Naruto réfléchi, puis :

- NEJI ?! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

- Il aurai deviner la dispute avec Sasuke et pensait ainsi te reconquérir

- LE SALAUD ! JE VAIS LUI DIRE DEUX MOTS MOI ! IL VA VOIR !

- Non. Cela ne servira à rien. Voici ce que je propose : toi tu te reposes pour te remettre de cette dure journée, et moi, je vais aller voir Neji et essayer de trouver des preuves. Je te tiens au courant.

Sur ce, elle partit laissant Naruto suivre son conseil, même si il eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Sakura se rendit chez Neji :

- Neji ?

- Lui-même

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sakura et je suis une amie de Naruto.

Au nom de ce dernier, Neji devint méfiant mais n'en montra rien

- Oui et…

- Voilà, j'étais venu vous voir car Naruto a un gros souci.

- …

- Il risque de perdre sa place chez Kyubi car on l'accuse d'être complice d'un vol.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème

- Ca pourrait le devenir

Neji dévisagea la rose et lui demanda

- Comment ça ?

- Si Naruto est accusé de vole, il va finir en prison et vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous revoir, et vous, vous vivrez avec ce remord toute votre vie

- Quel remord ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je parle du faîte que c'est toi et quelqu'un d'autre qui êtes les responsables. Et tu veux laisser ton ex se faire accusé, comme ça, il reviendra vers toi. Mais tu te trompes, car Naruto a quelqu'un d'autre maintenant qui peut l'aider. Je parle bien sûr de Sasuke.

Voyant qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible, Sakura décida de continuer :

- Lui, il sait aimer Naruto comme il se doit. Lui, sait l'embrasser, prendre soin de lui être présent pour lui…

- CA SUFFIT ! Oui j'avoue c'est moi qui est commit le hold-up. Mais je voulais tant que Naruto revienne à moi. Je me disais que si l'autre le croyait coupable, il le quitterait et que mon amour reviendrai…Je ne voulais pas faire de tort à Naruto. Je l'aime

- Il faut aller te dénoncer Neji.

- Non je ne veux pas.

- Tu dois le faire Neji. Pour Naruto. Si tu l'aimes autant que tu le dis, fait le.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations

- Très bien. Je vais le faire.

Plus tard au commissariat, Neji fut interrogé, puis arrêter pour vol. Il eu une remise de peine en avouant tous les noms des complices, dont celui de Karin, qui avait tellement voulu la place qu'elle avait été prête à aller jusqu'à monter ce faux hold up pour l'avoir.

De son côté, Naruto avait été mis au courant de cette histoire et fut nommé vendeur chez Kyubi. Malgré cette formidable nouvelle, le blond n'était pas totalement heureux. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier l'attitude de Sasuke. Depuis la scène de la chambre, ils ne s'étaient pas revus malgré les maintes tentatives du brun. Naruto ne pouvait, et surtout ne voulais pas lui pardonner. Sasuke lui avait trop de mal pour ça.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Un soir, pour remercier Sakura, Naruto décida de l'inviter à venir manger chez lui. Cette dernière y vit l'occasion pour donner un petit coup de pouce au couple Sasunaru

Sakura arriva le soir un peu en avance pour donner un coup de main aux parents de Naruto et pour les informer de son plan. Naruto était en train de mettre la table quand sa mère lui dit :

- Met trois couverts de plus s'il te plaît

Le blond allait demander pourquoi quand tout à coup, on, sonna à la porte. Sakura alla ouvrir et laissa enter Mikoto et Fugaku. Puis, elle s'avança vers Naruto, prit un air étonné et lui dit :

- Tiens, c'est bizarre. On attend trois personnes, hors là, je n'en compte que deux. Tu vas voir qui manque ?

Naruto sortit en envoyant un regard noir à Sakura. Dans le couloir, Sasuke attendait impatient et inquiet que Naruto arrive. Quand il le vit arriver, son cœur se serra. Malgré sa magnifique tenue, le blond semblait abattu. Le brun comprit que son amoureux était dans cet état à cause de lui. Naruto se mit face au brun et attendit.

- Naruto, je veux que tu saches que je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir parler comme ça. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour avoir une autre chance. Tu veux bien m'en laisser une ?

Le blond garda le silence, puis :

- Je ne sais pas Sasuke. Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal tu sais.

- Oui je sais et je suis sincèrement désolé. S'il te plaît pardonne moi.

Voyant le regard rempli de tristesse du brun, Naruto comprit qu'il était vraiment désolé et il ne put lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Il s'avança, prit Sasuke dans ses bras et lui parla doucement :

- Je te pardonne Sasu

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui mais à une condition, dit il en se décalant

- Laquelle ?

- A l'avenir fait moi confiance

- Promit

Voyant qu'il était sincère, Naruto prit le visage de Sasuke et l'embrassa. Le brun, soulagé, rendit son baiser à Naruto et il y mit tout l'amour dont il était capable.

- Je t'aime mon ange

- Je t'aime Sasu

Et tout deux se ré-embrassèrent. Ils auraient pus rester là encore longtemps, mais au bout d'un moment, Kushina sortit

- Dites vous deux, je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais si vous comptez rester là encore longtemps dîtes le moi qu'on mange sans vous.

- On arrive, répondit Naruto

Et tout deux rentrèrent avec la rousse


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue

Par un bel après midi d'été, Sasuke et Naruto se promenaient dans le parc, le brun ayant promit une surprise à son petit ami

- Bon alors, elle est où ma surprise ? Souria Naruto impatient

- On arrive bientôt, ne t'en fait pas

Sasuke le conduisit jusqu'à un pont en bois avec des fleurs dessus, situé au dessus d'un ruisseau

- Ferme les yeux, dit il au blond

Naruto s'exécuta

- Tu peux les ouvrir

Le blond vit Sasuke agenouillé devant lui, avec une bague dans un écrin tendu devant lui

- Naruto Uzumaki veux tu m'épouser ?

Le blond embrassa passionnément le brun en se jetant à son cou. Tous les deux tombèrent au sol

- Ca veut dire oui ? Demanda Sasuke une fois le baiser finit

- Oui. Je t'aime Sasu

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur

Tous les deux se ré-embrassèrent, heureux.

Le mariage eu lieu quelques jours plus tard à Kyubi, là où tout avait commencé. Naruto était vêtu d'un magnifique kimono blanc avec des ailes d'ange dessinées dans le dos. Il avait à ses pieds des sandales blanches et portait une couronne de fleurs blanches sur la tête. Sasuke quand à lui portait un kimono bleu foncé presque noir avec un petit éventail dessiné sur chaque épaule. Minato conduisit son fils à l'hôtel où le brun l'attendait

- Tu es magnifique mon ange, dit Sasuke

- Toi aussi tu es beau comme ça

Le pasteur prit la parole, les deux garçons se promirent l'un à l'autre, puis vint le moment du fameux « vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » (ou dans ce cas là, le marié). Sasuke embrassa Naruto comme jamais auparavant. La foule poussa des exclamations de joie. Kushina pleurait comme une madeleine, trop heureuse pour son fils. Les deux mariés se séparèrent et Sasuke prit la parole

- Que la fête commence ! S'exclama t-il

Il partit en tête avec le blond, tout les deux recevirent des grains de riz. Ils se rendirent dans une salle des fêtes située à coté de l'entreprise. Là, les deux hommes ouvrirent le bal.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tout le monde s'amusait à l'intérieur, Sasuke et Naruto sortirent derrière, dans la cour du bâtiment. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Les jeunes mariés allèrent à une fontaine qui se trouvait là. Le blond s'asseya sur le rebord. Sasuke s'agenouilla devant lui. Ils se regardèrent longuement amoureusement

- Je t'aime… Naruto Uchiwa

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke Uchiwa

Tout les deux s'embrassèrent, comblés et heureux comme jamais.


End file.
